Blindfold
by kana 4
Summary: Sasuke has the power to see the future when he touches someone. Naruto has the power to block every power.What happens when these two meet? God have mercy. SasuNaru , Yaoi.
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

I'm sorry to start another story even before I finished the other one, but I really wanted to write this story. Enjoy!!

--

**Blindfold **

A small raven haired boy was holding his mothers hand, smiling brightly. He was being introduced to his uncle, who smiled and ruffled the raven's hair. He took his hands off, frowning, when he saw the ravens face. He's eyes were blank, and his face was twisted.

"What's wrong?" His mother asked.

"Mommy," the raven said. "That man is going to die."

--

Sasuke was walking down an empty street. The sky was still violet. He hated the busy streets, so he woke up early for school. Suddenly, around a corner, a small boy came running. He bumped into Sasuke, and Sasuke's eyes went blank.

"Mister? Are you ok?" the little boy asked worriedly.

Sasuke snapped into reality, and patted on the boys head.

"Don't go to the rivers today." He simply said.

"Huh? The boy said, confused. "How did you know that I was going there…?" he trailed off. "Are you people with 'powers?'" he asked, his voice guarded.

Sasuke gave a nod. When the boy was gone, he sighed. This was why he hated bumping into people.

Yes, Sasuke wasn't normal. When he came in contact with someone, he could see their future. When he was six, he predicted his uncle was going to die. At the time, they laughed it off, not thinking much of it. But a few days later, his uncle died in a car crash. They were shocked, and scared. So Sasuke was sent to the 'Training school.' This was where people with 'powers' went to get trained. It was a military school where they were taught to fight, control their powers… and they were used as 'weapons' for war. People with power were often feared by the citizens.

Sasuke sighed again. He was standing in front of a large building. He was happy that he learned to control his powers better, (it got annoying to keep seeing future whenever he touched someone), but he really didn't like the place. The idea of being trained as a 'weapon' of war sickened Sasuke. He laughed slightly, because he really didn't have a choice. He opened the door, (its voice activated) and was greeted by Kakashi. Kakashi had silver hair, and he always wore a mask and a bandana over his face, so only that his eyes were visible.

"Early as always, huh?" he said cheerfully.

Sasuke slightly scowled at the man, and walked away.

"Well, aren't you in a good mood today." He said from behind.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Where are we training today?" he asked.

"In Quarter 3." Kakashi said. Sasuke raised his eyebrow, surprised. Was the man kidding? That was for beginners!

Sasuke opened his mouth to argue, but Kakashi held one finger up.

"Today, you'll be teaching." He said.

--

Sasuke was walking home. Today had been a long day. The teaching wasn't so hard, but the girls kept drooling at him, and trying to touch him. Not that anybody did, but he had to keep focusing, if he didn't want to see their future. Whenever someone touched him unexpectedly, he couldn't control his power.

Sasuke sighed again. Sometimes he wished that he didn't have any power. Than, he could just live a normal life… Sasuke was thinking hard, so he didn't see someone in front of him, and bumped into the person. Sasuke quickly closed his eyes, expecting to see a scene… but nothing came. Surprised, he opened his eyes. He first saw a set of beautiful blue eyes, staring right back at him, slightly worried. Who he had bumped into was a boy with blonde hair with lightly tanned skin, and three whiskers at both side of his cheeks. He was wearing ragged clothes. Probably homeless.

"Uh, are you okay…?" the blonde started to ask, but stopped, because Sasuke had grabbed his arm.

'Why couldn't I see his future?' he thought. He concentrated, trying to see the blond's future, ignoring his screams to let go. The only thing Sasuke saw was darkness. It was like the blond was blocking him off, with some kind of invisible shield.

"What's you're name?" Sasuke asked, letting the blond go.

"Why should I tell you?" he said rudely, rubbing his arm.

"Tell me." Sasuke said again, his voice demanding.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, deciding if he should tell him or not, but finally answered. "Naruto."

"Naruto." Sasuke repeated, trying to memorize the name. He smirked. Naruto clearly had some special power.

"Come with me." Sasuke said, grabbing Naruto's wrist.

"No! Why would I—," Naruto started, but got cut off, because sasuke threw Naruto over his shoulder. Sasuke's patience was wearing thin.

"What are you doing? Let me go you bastard!" Naruto started screaming and twisting, but Sasuke just held him firmly.

"You'll see." Sasuke simply said.


	2. Unknown Emotions

Be happy!! I'm finally writing more!!

Well, as you know… (Or not…) I am the laziest person in the history of Earth (I kid you not. I fall asleep eating. I'm too lazy.)

I'm sorry. I know this is late. Don't kill me!!

Enjoy!!

--

Sasuke dropped Naruto on the floor of his house. Naruto squealed 'ouch!' and looked up at him with a glare.

"What do you think you're doing?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

"Why did you bring me here? What do you want?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed. The blonde was going to be annoying.

"What kind of power do you have?" Sasuke asked, although he didn't expect a proper answer.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, confused. Just as he thought; Naruto didn't have a clue about this.

"What power? What do you mean?" Naruto asked, confused more than ever.

"You know about people with powers, right?" Sasuke asked.

"The Specials? Yeah, I do. What about it?" Naruto answered.

"Hn, well, I'm thinking that you have some kind of power." Sasuke said, and looked at Naruto.

Naruto was staring back at him with blank eyes, his mouth slightly open. Sasuke didn't blame him. It was probably shocking.

"I…" Naruto started. "I don't understand! You're probably mistaking! How could I have any kind of power? I'm just… normal! I can't do anything special…" He trailed off.

"You can block me off. That's not normal." Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto didn't move from where he was for awhile. Sasuke decided to let him think, and went to his room to get the blond something to wear. He wasn't going to let him wear that rug in his house.

When he went back to the blonde, he was still sitting on the spot, unsure where to go. Sasuke threw the clothing at the blonde.

"Take a shower, and change in to that." Sasuke said.

"Huh? Why? I'll be leaving soon, right?" Naruto asked.

"No. Not until we find out what power you have. The School will decide if you can leave."

"What? No, I want don't want to—," Naruto started.

"I don't think you have choice." Sasuke said. His voice was sad, and Naruto looked at him, surprised.

"Go take a shower." Sasuke said, quickly getting back his cold tone.

Naruto didn't say anything, but nodded.

"Where is the shower?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke led him to the shower, and Naruto went in.

When Naruto was done, he came out, his hair still wet. Sasuke had fixed some dinner, and Naruto came over.

"Sit." Sasuke said. Naruto seemed a little uncomfortable. He probably never had anyone fix him anything.

"Uh, what's you're name?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke." Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke…" Naruto repeated.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something. He closed it again.

"What do you want to know?" Sasuke asked, sighing.

Naruto blushed, embarrassed that Sasuke had read his thoughts, and whispered.

"I'm not sure if I want to know…" he looked up, and meeting Sasukes eyes. Again, Sasuke was surprised at how beautiful Narutos eyes were.

"What happens if I _do _have some kind of power?"

"Well, you would be sorted into a class, depending what your power is, and start getting trained." _For war_. Sasuke added silently to himself.

"Oh." Naruto didn't seem to know how to react. "What will you do if I try to escape?"

"I'll catch you, and tie you up on a chair." Sasuke said.

The blonde gulped, and looked down again.

"W-what power do you have, Sasuke?" He said quickly, trying to change the subject.

"I… can see the future." Sasuke said. He didn't like telling anyone his power. They would look at him with fearful eyes, afraid to touch him at all. But, Naruto would join the School soon. Sasuke glanced over at Naruto. What he saw was the least thing he had expected. Naruto was looking at him with… respect and admiration.

"Aren't you afraid of me…?" Sasuke asked, shocked.

"No, not at all! I think your gift is very special!" Naruto said with a grin.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in shock. Gift? No one had ever worded it like that. They always said it negatively, like a curse or a disease.

"Oh… did I say some thing wrong?" Naruto frowned.

"No… you… are very special." Sasuke said, almost in a whisper. He was so mesmerized by the blonde, he said it without thinking.

"Huh? What did you say?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke said quickly, mentally slapping himself.

"Wha~~? What did you say?" Naruto asked again, but Sasuke got up, sighing.

"I said nothing, dobe."

"What? Don't call me that you bastard!" Naruto shouted after him, quickly getting distracted.

Sasuke turned around, and found him self smiling. He quickly recomposed his mask, before the blond could see. Around Naruto, it was so easy to be normal…

--

Lol, how did ya'll like it? Ok? Bad? Good?

Yeah, I know the chapter is random, but don't forget to leave a review!!


	3. Finding out

Disclaimer: naruto not mineo.

Alllllright!! New chappie!

Dance with glee!! Oh yeah, BTW? Guys! If you read the story, plz review!!

I really want some reviews, and if I don't gettit, I'm not gonna have motivation! Meaning slower updates! So, plz review, Okies? Alright.

--

Sasuke and Naruto were in an argument.

"I don't want to sleep with you!" Naruto shouted.

"Neither do I, but I can't have you run away." Sasuke replied calmly.

"I won't run away, so don't worry. I'll be sleeping on the floor…" Naruto never got to finish the sentence. Sasuke grabbed Naruto, threw him on the bed, and before Naruto could react, he got on the bed, hugging Naruto.

"W-what are y-you doing!?" Naruto stuttered, blushing.

"This way, I can make sure that you won't get away." Sasuke answered.

"I told you I won't run away, bastard…" Naruto mumbled.

"And I said I don't believe you. Good night." Sasuke said, and reached to turn the lights off. (The lights were right next to the bed)

When everything was silent, Sasuke could feel Naruto's heart beat unevenly. He smirked into the dark. Soon, he heard the blonde's soft breathing, indicating that he was asleep. Not too later, Sasuke fell asleep him self.

--

The next morning when Sasuke woke up, he was still hugging the blonde. The only difference was that Naruto was hugging back, cuddling to Sasuke. Sasuke quickly got up, pushing the blonde away blushing. Naruto's eyelids fluttered, but he didn't wake up. Sasuke left the blonde to take a shower.

When Sasuke came back, Naruto was awake, and turned to see him when he came in.

"Are going to the school now…?" He asked in a drowsy voice.

"Yeah. Let's have some breakfast first." Sasuke answered. Naruto nodded, and followed him to the kitchen. Sasuke made some scrambled eggs, and they ate in silence. Naruto seemed too nervous to talk. When they were done, Sasuke put the dishes in the sink, not bothering to wash them, and Naruto and Sasuke left for school.

--

"Well, well! Who could this be?" Kakashi asked in a taunting voice. "Perhaps your…"

"Kakashi, if you don't stop…" Sasuke growled, threatening.

"I'm Naruto!" Naruto answered in a cheerful voice.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Naruto. Sasuke, why did you bring him here?" Kakashi's face got serious. (Well, his voice did, you couldn't see his face)

"I found him yesterday. I bumped into him… but I couldn't see anything." Sasuke answered in a flat voice.

Kakashi's eyes glowed in amusement.

"That certainly is interesting… We should take him to Iruka-chan to check him out! I wonder if he could block me too…" Kakashi trailed off. Kakashi's power was illusion. He could create any illusion, blinding his target. It didn't last long, but that was all he needed to attack. Kakashi closed his eyes to concentrate. Soon, Sasuke saw scenery of a forest. It seemed so real, except for the fact that Sasuke could still feel Naruto standing beside him, tugging on his shirt.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Naruto asked worriedly.

The scene vaporized, and Kakashi looked at the blonde with surprised eyes.

"Didn't you see any of that?" his voice was more curious than surprised.

"See what?" was Naruto's confused answer.

Kakashi gave a chuckle. "Well, you found something very interesting, Sasuke!"

Sasuke scowled, and answered. "I'm taking him to Iruka now. Where is he?"

"He's probably at the north wing of the school, as usual." Kakashi shrugged.

Sasuke pulled Naruto on his wrist, and Naruto stumbled.

"Bastard! Don't do that!" Naruto squealed.

As they disappeared through the halls, Kakashi looked at them with curious eyes. Sasuke never touched anyone nor be touched by anyone. Yet he held (grabbed) Naruto's wrist so casually. Obviously, Naruto was something special. Kakashi smirked. This was going to be interesting to watch.

--

Sasuke pushed a door open. They were now in the west wing of the building, in front of Iruka's office. Iruka took care of the grouping the new specials. He had the power to tell what the opponents' power was.

Iruka turned around at the door opening, and waved them to come in.

"What brings you here Sasuke?" He asked warmly, smiling. Sasuke relaxed. Around Iruka, he always felt like that. The man was really nice.

"Well, I bumped into him yesterday," Sasuke jerked his thumb at Naruto, "When I did, I couldn't see anything. Today, he blocked off Kakashi's illusion. I think he has some power."

"Hmm! That is interesting! We'll see. Come over here…." Iruka trailed off.

"Naruto." Naruto answered.

"Naruto." Iruka smiled.

Naruto walked over to Iruka, and Iruka held Naruto's hand. Iruka closed his eyes, and a few seconds later, He frowned.

"I can't really see. It seems like… he is blocking me off with something… a shield. Naruto, try to lift it so I can see a little clearly." Iruka said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto asked in a confused voice. He looked at Sasuke for help. Sasuke sighed.

"It seems that he isn't doing it on purpose. Just naturally there." Sasuke answered.

Iruka frowned.

"Um, is something wrong with me…?" Naruto asked nervously.

"No, no. I can tell that you are a shield. You probably have more things you can do with it… but I can't see anything more than that." Iruka answered, reassuring the blonde.

"So, how will he be grouped?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not sure… I will contact headmaster Tsunade about it, but for now… why don't you take care of him?" Iruka suggested.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto was looking back at him with wide confused eyes. Sasuke's heart beat unevenly a little when he looked into the blondes eyes. He sighed.

"Alright."

--

Muahahahaha. I'm ending it here!

Also, remember! No reviews, Really REALLY late updates. Ok?

I know it seems a little fast with the events… but that's the best I got…(jk!)

I'll try to do better!


	4. Better than Good

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine

Omigosh! I got so many reviews!! Thanks to everybody who reviewed!!

Well, because I got so many reviews, I'll upload faster!! I wasn't going to until Thanksgiving break… but yeah. Here it is!

Oh, and, don't forget to review!

--

Naruto was good. Better than good. It was as if he was born for this. He was fast, and accurate.

Sasuke had brought Naruto to the courter 3, where he taught. He honestly didn't think Naruto could handle it yet… but he was wrong.

--

"Simple. You have to dodge all the kunais coming at you. Don't worry, they're not real." Sasuke added the last sentence when he saw Naruto tense up. Naruto seemed to relax a little at this, but not entirely.

"I'll give you a cue…" Sasuke walked over to a switch. "Go." He said, and turned the switch. Small holes opened up from the walls, and the kunais started to shoot. Suddenly, Naruto's… expression changed. His eyes turned sharp, focused. All of a sudden, Naruto was gone. The kunais crashed into themselves, dropping on the floor helplessly. Sasuke was stunned. He wasn't sure what had happened. A moment later, Naruto landed gracefully on the floor. He stumbled a little, losing balance, and stood up. Like a puppy that had performed a trick, Naruto looked over at Sasuke, waiting for him to say something. Sasuke stood awestruck, stunned at what had happened.

"Well? How did I do?" Naruto asked, when Sasuke continued with the silence.

"Alright…" Sasuke lied. 'Alright' hardly covered it. Naruto had done excellent.

"Naruto… did you ever learn anything like this before?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? No. Why?" Naruto answered, unhappily. He was expecting the raven to praise him.

"Hmm. You did well for a first time." Sasuke sighed. Naruto's face brightened instantly at Sasuke's praise.

"I did?" Naruto grinned.

'Odd,' Sasuke thought. Naruto was happily standing beside Sasuke, not noticing the slight facial change in Sasuke. Suddenly, the door creaked, and Naruto and Sasuke both looked towards the sound.

A man with red hair came in, and chuckled.

"Is this the one who earned the great Sasuke Uchiha's compliment?" He asked.

"Yup, that would be me!" Naruto answered, grinning.

Gaara looked at the blonde admiringly, and opened his mouth to say more, but Sasuke cut him off.

"What do you want, Gaara?" Sasuke snapped.

Gaara looked at Sasuke challengingly. "You have a lesson to teach, I believe?"

Yes, yes he did. "Crap." Sasuke growled through his teeth.

He looked over at Naruto. He sighed.

"I can show him around the school." Gaara offered. Sasuke hesitated. It was clear that Gaara was interested in Naruto, and Sasuke didn't really want Naruto out of his sight.

"C'mon, I want to look around the school, bastard!" Naruto said impatiently. Sasuke scowled, but nodded. Before they went out, Sasuke threw a warning glance at Gaara. Gaara smirked.

--

"This is the west wing… and if you go over this corner, it would lead you to the east wing…Naruto?" Gaara trailed off when he realized that Naruto was staring at something.

Naruto was looking through a window, into a room. In the room, Sasuke was training with someone. Gaara frowned. Naruto was looking at Sasuke.

"Do you want to stay here?" Gaara asked. Naruto nodded.

"You seem to like him" Gaara said after a while.

Naruto blushed. "W-why do you say that?"

"All you talk about is him, and right now you can't stop looking him." Gaara said, sighing.

"No way!" Naruto said puffing his cheeks. Gaara chuckled softly. It seemed that the blonde didn't seem to know this yet. Well then. Gaara would just have to make Naruto his.

--

Later that night, Sasuke and Naruto were walking home.

"I like the school, Sasuke!" Naruto started. Naruto really liked meeting new people, and he was happy that he had made another friend. Sasuke didn't answer.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto looked over at Sasuke. Sasuke was staring at him. He seemed to be deep in thought. Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes. They were so beautiful. It was hard to believe they not some kind of jewels. Actually, Sasuke was really handsome. He was like a freaking Greek god, only better. Naruto blushed deeply at the thought, and looked away. He was glad it was dark.

"Naruto…" Sasuke begun.

"Huh?" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Sasuke.

"Gaara… He's… Well, I don't want you too close to him." Sasuke didn't know how to say this. Gaara was dangerous. He was one of the best in the school, but he had injured people a lot. He was heartless.

"Why? Gaara seems like a nice person!" said Naruto.

"He's dangerous." Sasuke said simply. Naruto frowned.

"I don't think so. Why do you say that?"

"You don't understand."

"You bastard! You think you know everything, huh?"

"I just don't want you to be hurt, you idiot!" Sasuke snapped. A second later, he realized what he had said. "I- I mean…" Sasuke blushed slightly. Naruto didn't see this, but he smiled.

"You're worried about me?" He asked.

"Shut up." Sasuke growled, still blushing.

--

Aaand, cut! (lol)

So, did ya'll like it? I hope you did!

Oh, don't forget to leave reviews! If ya'll don't, I don't think I'm gonna upload for a while… School is being a $$.


	5. Shaken up

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

Well, here is another chapter… You know what? I'm disappointed! I didn't get much review!! Lack of motivation… I don't even know how I'm gonna finish this story…-.-

Ah well, put aside all the groaning… here is another chapter. (That was depressing. LOL)

Enjoy!

--  
A few days passed uneventfully. Naruto trained with Sasuke's group as an unofficial member, and had gotten used to it pretty quick. It was like Naruto was always there.

Today wasn't so different, until Shizune, headmaster Tsunade's secretary, came in requesting for Naruto and Sasuke.

"What does she want us for?" Naruto asked Shizune, who was walking hurriedly a few feet in front of Naruto and Sasuke.

"I'm sure she wants to see you, Naruto-san." Shizune answered in a friendly tone. Naruto looked nervous after he heard this. Sasuke patted Naruto's back soothingly, trying to clam the blonde down. Actually, Sasuke was pretty nervous too. He had heard of Tsunade, but never saw her in real life. Soon, they arrived in front of a door, and Shizune knocked on the door.

"Tsunade sama, I brought Naruto and Sasuke here."

"Come in!" The voice boomed.

Shizune opened the door, and the three of them entered. The woman who had answered sat in front of a desk, and had blonde hair with amber eyes. There was a bottle of sake in front of her.

"Ah! Tsunade sama! You've been drinking again!" Shizune said, moving over to the table to get the sake.

"Who is Naruto?" She asked.

"I am." Naruto took a step forward.

Tsunade looked at Naruto, and her face turned into shock.

"Shizune, he…!" Tsunade didn't finish.

"I was surprised too, Tsunade sama. He looks just like Minato san." said Shizune. Naruto's face turned sad. It looked like he was struggling to remember something. On the other hand, Sasuke was confused as heck. What were they talking about?

Before Sasuke could question anything, Tsunade asked.

"What power do you have?"

"I'm not sure. Iruka sensei (Naruto had gotten familiar with Iruka) said I was a shield of some sort. Sasuke and Kakashi sensei couldn't use their powers on me."

Tsunade looked excited now.

"That's just like Minato…! A shield no one could break." She continued. "Do you know anyone named Namekaze Minato?"

Naruto frowned. Something about the name was familiar… but he couldn't remember anything about it. Naruto shook his head. Tsunade looked a little disappointed.

"Oh." She said.

"What did you want to see us for?" Sasuke asked.

"I wanted to see who this 'Naruto' was." Tsunade chuckled. "Naruto, when did you move into this country?"

"What? I've lived here my whole life." Naruto answered. Tsunade frowned.

"That's odd… all the newborns are usually checked to see if they are a Special or not. I wonder how this happened." She stopped, thinking, and continued. "Well, I don't think it matters. I should ask Jiraia about it, though." She was now mumbling to her self.

"Tsunade sama." Sasuke interrupted, trying to get her attention. "Where should Naruto be placed?"

Tsunade frowned. "Oh… wasn't he already placed?" She asked.

"Not yet. Iruka san wanted to ask you before he did." Sasuke replied. Somehow Sasuke got the feeling that Tsunade was very… careless.

"Where does he train right now?" she asked.

"Group 7, where the defenses are." Sasuke answered.

"Ok. Just keep him there," said Tsunade.

Sasuke sighed inwardly. It was just as he thought. How did she manage to become the headmaster anyways? Sasuke sighed again, shaking his head. It was none of his business.

After hearing couple more of Tsunade's mumbling, they were dismissed.

"We should go back to training." Sasuke mumbled.

The blonde didn't answer, and Sasuke looked over to Naruto.

Naruto's face was ghastly, a frown taking the place of his usual happy grin.

"Naruto." Sasuke stopped walking, and grabbed Naruto's shoulders when the blonde almost walked away from him, not hearing.

"Huh…?" Naruto finally broke out of his thoughts, and looked at Sasuke. Naruto felt so weak and tired.

"Do you want to go home?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

Naruto didn't answer, but nodded.

"Alright. C'mon. Let's go." Sasuke said, gently tugging the blonde's wrist. Naruto felt so delicate and fragile, that if he tugged him with any force, he would break.

As they were walking home, there was only one thing on Sasuke's mind. Something they had said in Tsunade's office had made the blonde react this way. The question was, 'What? What frustrated him so much? What kind of past does he have?' Sasuke growled with frustration. He knew nothing about the blonde yet.

He would have to find out, soon.

--

Yeah… ending it there… lol.

So, you liked it? No? Yes? Don't forget to leave a review! Unless you want really late updates… hehehehehe….


	6. Angel in Hell

Disclaimer: Naruto not mine…

Sigh, thank you all you lovely reviewers!! Oh, how I adore you guys…! (LOL) Okay, sorry, that was freaky. (Really thanks, though.)

Well, here is another chappie! Enjoy!

--

When Naruto and Sasuke got home, Naruto nearly collapsed. Sasuke quickly taught Naruto by his arm.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"I'm fine…" Naruto whispered weakly. In the light, Naruto looked even paler.

"Go to bed, Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto just nodded, and looked up to Sasuke.

"Stay with me Sasuke…" Naruto pleaded. Sasuke nodded.

"C'mon." said Sasuke, putting Naruto's arm around his neck to support him. Naruto didn't protest. Once on the bed, Naruto quickly fell asleep. Sasuke sat on a chair next to the bed.

Sasuke quietly looked at Naruto. Naruto looked so innocent sleeping. bent over, stroking Naruto cheeks softly. Sasuke suddenly felt a wave of guilt. He had brought the blonde to a place where he didn't belong. Like bringing an angel to hell. Sasuke sighed, pushing the thought away.

Sasuke leaned back on his chair. He closed his eyes, and he a question came back to his mind. What was bothering Naruto? Who was Naruto? Sasuke's mind ran in endless circles, not really finding an answer. Soon, Sasuke drifted off to sleep.

--

Sasuke was awoken by Naruto's screaming.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, alarmed. It took a second for Sasuke to realize that Naruto was still sleeping.

"Daddy, no!" Naruto shouted again, his hand franticly clawing the air, looking for someone, but finding nothing.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said, panicking. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

Naruto didn't wake up, but broke into tears. "No!" He kept sobbing.

Sasuke went over and hugged Naruto tightly.

"Shhh… It's okay…" Sasuke mumbled into Naruto's ear softly. Naruto relaxed. "Sasuke…" Naruto whispered.

"I'm right here." Sasuke answered.

"Don't leave me…" Naruto slurred.

"I won't. I'll always protect you… always." Sasuke promised.

Naruto smiled in his sleep, and Sasuke relaxed. He let go of the blonde, and decided to fix something. Naruto would be waking up soon.

Sasuke went to the kitchen, and looked around for something to cook. He found a canned soup, and decided to cook that. When he returned to the room with it, Naruto was already awake.

"Whoa, that smells nice." Naruto said, smiling. "I was really hungry."

"Yeah, I thought you'd be." Sasuke sighed.

Naruto laughed, and got the tray from Sasuke.

"You feeling better?" Sasuke asked. Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, sorry about all that." Naruto laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

For awhile, it was silent except for Naruto's slurping.

"Naruto." Sasuke called.

"Hmmm?" Naruto answered, too busy eating.

"I have a question." Sasuke continued, his voice serious.

"What is it?" Naruto said, now looking up at Sasuke.

"What was bothering you today so much?" Sasuke asked. Naruto frowned and looked away.

"Was it Namekaze Minato? What do you have to do with him…Naruto?" Sasuke stopped when he realized that Naruto was sobbing again.

"Naruto." Sasuke said, softly turning the blondes face.

"I can't remember… I don't want to remember… I…" Naruto choked, more tears streaming down his face. Sasuke sighed, gently patting the blonde on the back, putting the tray away.

"It's okay… Tell me when you're ready." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded, and wiped the tears away.

"Thanks…" Naruto whispered.

"You're welcome, dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto stuck his tong out at him, and hid beneath the blanket. Again, Sasuke found himself smiling. He quickly shook his head. How long has it been that he had felt this comfortable around anybody? As far as he could remember, people had feared him for his power. He got on the bed. Naruto peeked out, grinning.

"Hey, you're smiling!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No, I'm not." Sasuke growled in a playful tone.

"Yeah you are. Oh man, the worlds coming to an end!" Naruto said, teasing. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and started to tickle him. Naruto twisted, laughing uncontrollably.

"I give! I give!!" Naruto gasped.

Sasuke smirked, letting the blonde go. Right after Naruto was released, he tackled Sasuke, knocking him over.

"Ha!" Naruto laughed, pinning the raven. Sasuke smirked, and flipped Naruto over. Naruto squealed, and tried to push the raven off, but Sasuke held the blonde firmly.

"I win." Sasuke smirked. Naruto pouted. It was then they realized that their faces were only a few centimeters away. Naruto blushed, and Sasuke smirked.

"You have never kissed before?" Sasuke asked, mockingly.

"W-what are you saying? I- I have…" Naruto blushed.

"Hm, lets find out." Sasuke said, leaning closer.

"W-wah…?" Naruto stopped when he saw the raven lean closer. His heart was beating like crazy. He stopped breathing, and shut his eyes.

--

I'm ending it here!

Wahahahahaha!! Tell me how you like it, okis? (I will upload faster if ya'll do.)


	7. Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Well, here is another chapter! LOL

Don't forget to review, and enjoy!!

Dude, guys, I know I uploaded really late… School's been a bitc*…I have 2 quiz everyday, and either LOTS of homework or a test. I'm so sorry! Wait for the winter break… I'll upload faster.

--

Naruto's heart was beating so hard that he could swear that it was going to burst. Suddenly, Naruto felt the weight lift above him.

"Just kidding," said Sasuke, smirking.

"B-bastard!" Naruto shouted, blushing madly.

"You look disappointed." Sasuke said, his tone taunting.

"No, I'm not," Naruto spat, embarrassed.

"Hn," answered Sasuke.

Naruto oddly felt disappointed, and this scared him. He should feel glad, right? But no, he felt bitter disappointment. Naruto shook his head.

"I wanna go take a shower," said Naruto. A cool shower would help him think. Sasuke shrugged. When Naruto went to the shower, Sasuke smirked. The blonde reactions were so amusing.

--

When Naruto returned from the shower, Sasuke was in bed. Sasuke looked up at the blonde when he came in, and they stared at each other for a moment. Sasuke broke the silence first.

"Okay, turn the lights off dobe." Sasuke said.

"Gah, don't call me that, teme!" Naruto mumbled, getting on the bed.

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

Naruto turned the lights off. Everything went dark, and Naruto shivered, not liking the feeling of being momentarily blind. He shivered again, and Sasuke hugged him.

Naruto grunted. "Are you still worried that I will run away?"

"Hmph, no." Sasuke answered.

"Then why do you hold on to me?" Naruto asked.

"Would you rather I didn't?" Sasuke countered.

"Uh, no. It's not that… but… I- I've been watching you… and…" Naruto blushed. "You didn't seem to like coming in contact with anyone…" Naruto trailed off.

Sasuke chuckled. "I feel comfortable around you." This made Naruto's heart beat faster.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I always have to be careful around people if I don't want to see their future. I've seen so many painful futures… and…" Sasuke stopped, thinking. "I have to concentrate in just simple touches… think how tiring that would get." He continued, chuckling. "You… even if I don't concentrate… I can touch you without any concern of seeing the future. You're like a blindfold." Sasuke finished.

"A blindfold…?" Naruto breathed. "So, would you be a fortune teller?" Naruto teased.

"I suppose. And you prevent me from seeing." Sasuke agreed, smiling.

Naruto quietly laughed.

They were quiet after this, and Naruto drifted off to sleep.

--+ Next day. +--

"Oy, congrats on becoming an official member!" a brunette with long, red fang-like marks down his cheeks called.

"Thanks, Kiba!" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke sighed, messaging his temples. When they were arrived at the North wing, where the defenses trained, lots of people had come up and congratulated Naruto. Sasuke, being next to Naruto, had to be even more alert. This annoyed him, and it was giving him a headache.

"Man, what's getting on your nerves?" Kiba asked when he saw Sasuke scowling.

"People." Sasuke answered curtly. Kiba was one of the few people (the few people were: Shikamaru, Gaara somewhat, and Neji. They were at the Forwards, so it was sort of hard to see them in the training hours) Sasuke talked to. They were the closest thing to friends Sasuke had.

"Haha, yeah. Must be annoying." Kiba laughed. Kiba had the power to shift forms into animals. Naruto laughed too, heading for the door of Quarter 10. Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto's wrist.

"No, you're not going in there yet."

"Aw, I was so close." Naruto pouted. Naruto couldn't train with Kiba and Sasuke yet, and he really wished he could. He constantly tried to sneak past, but he was becoming more and more obvious. Kiba laughed again.

"Well then, see you Shorty!" Kiba jeered, and dodged, when Naruto threw a blow at him. Naruto stuck his tongue out at Kiba and ran to Quarter 4.

--

"Aaah… It's boring…" Naruto complained to himself.

"Really? You want me to entertain you?" Naruto looked back at the voice, startled.

"Oh, Gaara!" Naruto let out a relived sigh. "What are you doing here?"

"Like I said…" Gaara walked closer.

Naruto took a step back.

Step.

Back.

Step.

Back.

Naruto took one more step backwards, and to his horror, he felt the wall. Panicking, Naruto tried to move away, but he found him self trapped between Gaara's arms.

"Gaara, what…?" Naruto asked, fear coloring his tone now.

Gaara didn't answer. Instead, he leaned over, kissing Naruto. Naruto shrieked, trying to shove the redhead away, but he was unable to. The more he struggled, the harder Gaara held him.

Just then, Sasuke entered.

"What the hell…?"

--

Muahaahahahaha!!! Wasn't that fun?

-slap-

Gahhh I'm really sorry! I know this chapter was freakin' late!!

Sorry!! And… Review!!


	8. Twisted day

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine!

I'm so sorry for uploading late, guys!! I had a lot of homework… (I mean ginormas amounts...) Also, my computer broke down. My life is sad right now…! –sigh-

Anyways, I'm writing another story called "Badluck". It's a Sasunaru high school story. Please check it out!

--

Gaara let go of Naruto. Naruto gasped for breath, and with wide, surprised eyes, looked at Sasuke.

"What do you think your doing?" Sasuke spat venomously at Gaara.

Gaara smirked. "I'm just having fun with Naruto."

"Fun?!" Sasuke shouted, grabbing Gaara by his collar.

"Ah, yes. And it seems like he wasn't too disappointed by it, either." Gaara smirked.

Sasuke hissed, raising his hand to strike Gaara. Naruto gasped. "Sasuke!"

"Who do you think you're raising your hand to?" Gaara growled, all his humor gone. Of course, the Forwards were much more powerful then the Defenses. One word from Gaara to the Superiors, Sasuke could be discarded. Sasuke gritted his teeth, forcing himself to calm down. He let go of Gaara.

"That's a good boy." Gaara jeered, and Sasuke glared at him.

"Get out." Sasuke growled.

"Why, certainly Uchiha. I won't tell the Superiors about it… for now." Then he turned to Naruto. "Naruto, don't be disappointed, we'll continue this a little later." Gaara smirked, and walked out the door.

Sasuke glared at the door, and turned, facing Naruto. He stared into Naruto's eyes.

Why hadn't Naruto pushed Gaara away? Sasuke felt so… betrayed.

"Sasuke…" Naruto opened his mouth.

Sasuke didn't answer. Instead, he turned away, walking for the door.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's shouted, "Hey! Listen to me for a sec!"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm, but Sasuke jerked it off roughly. "Don't touch me." He growled his tone icy. Naruto stared at him, his eyes hurt, but didn't try to touch Sasuke again. Sasuke walked out, leaving the blonde alone.

--

"Yes! I beat you again!" Kiba shouted enthusiastically.

"Hn." Sasuke said, uninterested. Kiba looked at Sasuke with confused eyes. Sasuke had always gotten worked up about losing to Kiba in training.

"Oi, something wrong?" Kiba asked worriedly.

"No." Sasuke snapped. Woops, that came out a little too rough.

"Nothing's wrong." Sasuke said a little more softly.

"Hm, okay then. Is it about Naruto?" Kiba guessed.

Sasuke didn't answer.

--

The rest of the day dragged for Naruto. He didn't concentrate on his training, thinking hard. The kiss was not his fault! But… he could have pushed Gaara off if he had REALLY hated it. Or he could have bit Gaara's tongue or something. But the bigger question was: Why was Sasuke so mad? Could Sasuke possibly have been jealous?

Naruto gulped.

'Of course not. Who am I kidding…' Naruto gasped, feeling a painful squeeze in his heart. Truth hurt.

"Concentrate, Naruto." Iruka's voice broke Naruto's train of thought.

"Sorry…" Naruto mumbled. Iruka had offered to help Naruto train a few minutes after Sasuke had stormed out. Naruto was thankful, but also he wanted to be alone for awhile.

"It's fine. Are you okay, though? You look a little… down." Iruka asked carefully.

"Well I…" Naruto started, and stopped. He didn't want to talk about it. "Nothing…" Naruto looked down, feeling a little guilty when Iruka looked sad.

"I see. Talk to me if you need someone to talk to." Iruka said politely. Naruto nodded, smiling a little.

--

Naruto walked nervously towards the door. Would Sasuke be waiting for him? If he wasn't… what should he do?

Naruto felt a flood of relief when he saw Sasuke leaning towards the wall. He walked faster towards him, but stopped when he heard another voice.

"Sasuke kun… I had a crush on you for awhile now… will you go out with me?"

Naruto froze, listening for an answer. Sasuke didn't reply.

Suddenly, Naruto decided that he didn't want to hear what Sasuke would say. He turned, running to the opposite side of the hall.

He ran, but he could still hear Sasuke's voice faintly. "Okay." Sasuke said something else, but Naruto couldn't hear anymore. He didn't want to hear.

Naruto gritted his teeth, an attempt to stop his tears. He failed. Tears forced down his cheeks nonstop. Somewhere in the West wing, Naruto fell. Naruto broke into a loud sob, not bothering to even get up. Someone pulled Naruto up, wiping his tears. Naruto looked up.

It was Gaara.

"Gaara… Gaara! Sasuke he…! A girl…" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence.

"I know. Sakura. I sent her." Gaara replied.

Naruto looked up in horror.

"Why did you…" Naruto trailed off. Then it hit him. "You planned this?" Naruto shouted in anger.

"I'm sorry… but why can't it be me? Why does it have to be him?" Gaara asked.

Naruto looked up at him.

"Can't you come to me, Naruto?"

Naruto looked away. Gaara grabbed Naruto's shoulders.

"Look at me!" Gaara shouted, turning Naruto's face roughly. Naruto tried to jerk away, but stopped. Gaara was… crying.

"I love you so much… but you love him."

"I'm sorry…" Naruto whispered.

"I'm not giving up." Gaara said, anger returning to his eyes.

"Gaara…"

"I'll give you time to think."

Gaara stood up, walking away. "I'll be waiting for a yes."

"Gaara wait!" Naruto shouted after him, but Gaara had already disappeared through the halls.

Naruto sat back down in the floor.

Why was every thing so complicated?

--

Meh… here you guys go…

I'm sorry it was such a late update!

Hehehe… I know that it's getting twisted… but it'll work out!

Oh yeah don't forget to review!

… wait, one more. Plz go check Badluck out too!


	9. Cold Shoulder

Disclaimer: Naruto and Sasuke and all the characters are NOT MINE.

Hey, so it's been a while since I updated… huh? Well, I'm sorry. I'm having this… writer's block thing, and I can't really write. Sorry if this chapter turns out to be suckish…

--

Naruto sat on the same place for a while now. His legs had been more than a little uncomfortable, but he tried to ignore it. Finally, the pain got to a point where he couldn't take it anymore, and so he got up.

Where to now?

Back to Sasuke's house? Naruto cringed at the thought.

But then did he really have a choice?

Not really.

Naruto started to walk slowly. The sky was covered in dark gray clouds, making Naruto's mood even more somber. It was pretty dark out. How long had he been sitting anyways? An hour? 2hours? Did it really matter?

Naruto decided he didn't want to think anymore. So he didn't.

Naruto walked without thinking, but he knew the roads well enough. Soon, he was standing in front of Sasuke's house. His front door, to be more exact, but Naruto wasn't sure if to go in or not. He stood there for… awhile, until it started drizzling.

Naruto sighed, feeling his gut twisting, turned the door knob. It was unlocked.

He stepped in… to see Sasuke sitting in the couch. Immediately, Naruto felt relief, although he shouldn't have. Sasuke's expression was still cold, and he didn't even look up to see Naruto. Naruto felt hurt, like someone had stabbed a dagger in his heart and twisted it. Still, just by looking at the raven, by being close to him made Naruto feel… good.

How messed up was that? Sasuke shouldn't affect him like that. It was wrong.

Naruto glanced at the clock. 9:00 pm… Gosh, Naruto must have been sitting for a long while. Or either he walked a long while. Or stood in front of Sasuke's door… you get the point. As if it was a cue, Sasuke stood up, walked right past Naruto, and went to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Usually, Sasuke never closed the door behind him. Naruto had a room by now, but he still slept with Sasuke anyways. Until today.

So…He could stay… but Sasuke was going to ignore him… huh?

Naruto actually wished that Sasuke would yell at him or something. Anything but ignoring him.

Naruto sighed. He sat on the floor awhile, frail hope that Sasuke would some back out, although knowing too well that he wouldn't. Naruto found sitting comfortable and it helped him calm down a little. As weird as it was. Naruto had never been a calm person.

Naruto stood up, feeling blood rush back to his legs, and walked to his room. It was clean, mostly because he didn't use it too much. He walked over to the bed, falling on it. It didn't feel right. Naruto groaned, rolling around to find a comfortable position.

He missed Sasuke.

--

Naruto didn't know when he fell asleep, but when he woke up, the sky was turning blue.

Ugh.

Naruto was late.

"Great. Just what I needed…" Naruto groaned, getting out, and grabbing for an random clothing. He ended up wearing an orange shirt and a pair of jean. He didn't bother with breakfast, although his stomach growled loudly, and rushed out.

--

He wasn't punished for being late or anything. The School didn't punish you for anything. You were pretty much free to do whatever you wanted, as long as you had good progress on your training. Still, Naruto swore to himself that he would never be late again. There was nothing good about the Superiors keeping an eye on you.

Naruto went to his training quarter. He wasn't really paying attention, but then the lesson on Quarter 4 was too easy…

"Your good." A voice came from behind.

"Thanks." Naruto said, looking back.

"Kakashi sensei…?"

"Yeah, I think you're ready for Quarter 5!"

"Uh, that sounds… good, but why are you here? Weren't you supposed to teach the forwards today?"

"I get to do what I want. I'll help you train."

"Ok…If that's the case."

--

"I give up…" Naruto fell to the floor, panting.

"Already? You didn't even lift your shield completely…"

"Forget it." Naruto mumbled. "I've been working on it for hours on end!"

"Actually, only for 2 hours."

"Same difference… ugh."

"Alright," said Kakashi, sitting beside Naruto.

"So…is something going on between you and Gaara?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto looked at Kakashi with wide eyes.

"Don't be surprised. I was training with Gaara today… and he looked really frustrated. Just thought it might have something to do with you."

Naruto groaned. Great…he was hurting Gaara too…

Kakashi didn't push Naruto for an answer.

"Well, I think that's it for today. It's almost time to go. See ya." Kakashi said, quickly disappearing through the door.

Naruto got up too, walking for the exit. Suddenly, around the corner, a pink haired girl came out. Naruto bumped into her.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto mumbled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… Oh, you're Naruto!" the rosette exclaimed.

"Huh? Yeah, how'd ya know?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Right, sorry, but your pretty popular… I mean it's not every day that Tsunade sama calls people in."

"Oh…" Naruto blushed. 'She's nice…' he thought.

"I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you." Sakura smiled.

'Sakura?!' Naruto exclaimed in his thought.

"O-o-oh. N-nice to meet you too!" Naruto stuttered.

"Right. I'm on my way to see Sasuke. See ya!" Sakura said enthusiastically, and left.

Naruto stood horrified.

That was Sakura? But… she was so nice!

Naruto thought Sakura would be a mean girl, not… not this nice!

Naruto sighed. It made Naruto feel guilty even more guilty for hating her.

--

Sorry. Nothing much happened. D:

There's gonna be the big twist in the next chappie so for give me!

Please review for faster undates!


	10. Making up my mind

Disclaimer: Naruto and Sasuke don't belong to me D:

Yeah, it's been a while… It's exam season, so don't blame me… I have to get over a 95. On every single one of them...

But here it is!

--

The next few days were horrible.

Sasuke went on ignoring Naruto, Sakura still hang around Sasuke, flirting with him. She was also still nice, and it made Naruto felt guilty for hating her.

Worst of all, Gaara was still around. Naruto liked Gaara, and Gaara was friendly enough, but Naruto felt sorry. And it wasn't helping with his load guilt that he already had.

"Naruto." Gaara called.

"What?" Naruto looked up, breaking out of his thoughts.

"You just passed Quarter 5…"

"What? Gah, I did! Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto fumbled. The quarters were far apart, and Naruto wasn't in the mood to walk much.

Gaara chuckled as he saw the blond saying some insulting things about the long halls.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked, his tone a little embarrassed.

"Nothing, I'm just glad that you're back to your self."

"Oh. Um… thanks." Naruto said, blushing a little. Naruto had tried not to sulk, but he had, apparently.

"No problem…" Gaara mumbled.

Right then, Sasuke and Sakura walked past them. Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes met, but Sasuke looked away coldly.

Naruto looked down, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. He would not let Sasuke see him crying.

"Uchiha." Gaara growled.

Sasuke stopped, looking back. "What."

"Apologize."

"No."

"You're a jerk." Gaara growled.

Sasuke snorted. Without saying a word, Sasuke started walking away.

"Don't mind him… he's been a jerk since he was young." Gaara said.

"I'm fine. Thanks…" Naruto mumbled. "Wait, were you guy's friends?"

"I'm ashamed to say." Gaara answered, wrinkling his nose a little.

Naruto grunted.

Great. He was breaking up friendships too?

He was causing so much trouble.

'If I left…' Naruto thought. 'If I left… everything would go back to normal. Everything would go back to normal if I left.'

It was so simple. Why hadn't he thought of that before…?

Naruto bit his lips. The thought of not seeing Sasuke made his stomach twist.

'What about Gaara?' a small voice asked.

'He… He'll forget me. He's better off with out me…'

Naruto sighed. He didn't want to leave, but… the trouble he was causing… the pain he was causing…

Everything would be fine again if he left.

The only question was…

'Am I ready to go back?' Am I really ready for the cold looks on people's faces when they looked at me? The feeling that I'm not needed?'

Naruto bit his lips.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked, worried.

"N-nothing." Naruto replied, quickly reaching for Quarter 5.

"See you." Naruto said, and quickly slipped in.

--

"Ugh." Naruto said.

He hadn't improved much. He tried and tried again to lift his shield, but Iruka still couldn't read his power.

"This is helpless." Naruto mumbled, sweat pouring down his forehead.

Iruka chuckled.

"I'm glad to see you're better."

"Not really." Naruto said. He had tried to forget the whole matter, but he remembered again, thanks to Iruka.

"Want to take a rest?" Iruka suggested.

"Um, no. I need distraction." Naruto answered.

"No, you need rest."

It was true. Naruto was beat.

"…Fine."

Naruto and Iruka sat in silence, leaning against the wall. Naruto glanced at the clock. It would be time to leave soon.

"I'm going out for a bit…"Naruto mumbled.

--

Naruto was walking down the hall, near the East wing, where the Medicals trained.

He had no idea why he had walked that way.

He turned a corner… to see Sasuke and Sakura. Immediately, Naruto moved back so they couldn't see him.

Sakura moved closer to Sasuke, and put her arms around Sasuke's neck. Naruto quickly turned, not needing to see more.

'She kissed him!' Naruto screamed inside. But then… why not? She WAS going out with Sasuke.

It made sense logically, but it didn't stop Naruto from getting angry. Naruto rushed back to the Quarter 5.

He had made his mind.

He would leave. Tonight.

--

Wahahaaha!!

Lol, sorry. It's such a cliff hanger, no?

And… um, no update for a while. I have an exam coming up.D:


	11. Good bye

Hey guys! I am so sorry for the late update! The exams are finally over, but my computer broke down… and I have to use my brother's computer. I am sure you people are ready to lynch me by now… but, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto and the characters are not mine.

--

Naruto was walking down the south hall. Where Gaara trained. It was not fair to leave without a good bye to him.

Finally, Naruto reached Quarter 10, where Gaara should be training. The door slid open, and Gaara came out.

Gaara's eyes got wider when he saw Naruto. "Naruto? What… what are you doing here?"

Naruto looked up, smiling bitterly.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked worriedly.

"Gaara… I'm sorry…" Naruto mumbled.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Gaara asked, but Naruto put a finger on his lips, shushing him.

"Gaara… you're a great person. I'm sorry I couldn't return your feelings." Naruto's voice was a quiet murmur.

Gaara hugged Naruto tightly. For some reason, it felt as if the blonde would disappear if he didn't.

"Don't leave me…" Gaara choked. Naruto didn't answer, but hugged him tighter for a moment, and let go.

"Good bye…" Naruto murmured, stroking Gaara's face, and disappeared through the hall. Gaara tried to follow, but his body would not listen. He was afraid to hear what else Naruto would say.

"Don't leave me…" Gaara sobbed, crying because he knew that he could not be heard.

--

Naruto panted heavily as he ran. He could still see Gaara's tortured expression, and tears kept blurring his eyesight. He didn't want to hurt Gaara. But… this was the only way. The only way to make everything right, to make everyone happy, and… to save himself from Sasuke.

Naruto reached Sasuke's house, and barged in. Sasuke wasn't there to Naruto's bitter relieve and disappointment. It was probably better, for if he saw Sasuke now, he knew that he wouldn't be able to leave.

Naruto quickly went to his room, locking it behind him. He took out a bag, stuffing it with clothes, ramen, and anything that belonged to him (which wasn't much, because he didn't really own anything).

He was only half way through packing, when a paper fluttered down from the table. Naruto picked it up, and saw it was a faded out picture of when Sasuke was young, with a men and a woman that Naruto assumed was his mom and dad. The picture was ripped, but Naruto could see that someone else was present.

'Who could this be?' Naruto wondered for a second then laughed bitterly, realizing that he would never be able to find out. He placed the picture back on the table, and went back with stuffing his bag.

Too soon, Naruto was done with packing. He tried to pack slowly, but it didn't matter with how little he had. He also cleaned the room, and scanned it again to make sure that he wasn't leaving anything. Finally, he sat beside his bed, and waited for nightfall. He was afraid that Sasuke might see and stop him, or worse, that Sasuke might not stop him at all.

--

Night fell too quickly to Naruto's liking. He knew it was foolish, but he wanted to stay longer.

Naruto quietly entered Sasuke's room, placing a note on the table. The note read: _Thank you, I'm sorry, and good bye…_

It was a short note, but those few words said everything Naruto had to. He turned to look at Sasuke's sleeping figure, which was glowing slightly in the moon light, the cold features smooth and peaceful. Naruto felt his breath hitch, and he bit his lips to prevent the sob from erupting.

He had lied. The short words were could not say everything Naruto had to. Not even close. Naruto bent over, knowing that Sasuke was a heavy sleeper, and murmured softly in his ear.

"I love you…" then, he brushed his lips softly against Sasuke's.

Naruto couldn't stop the tears anymore, so he rushed out of Sasuke's room and into the still night air. It was peaceful, and Naruto was sure that his heartbeat could be heard from miles away. He carefully listened if there was any sign of movement from Sasuke's room, and when Naruto was sure that everything was still, he looked back at the large mansion with a last regretful look, and disappeared through the darkness.

--

Meh, here you guys go… I'm sorry again,(it's not even a long chapter!) and read and review for more updates!!(Sorry, I'm a bitch.)


	12. To realize

Hey y'all! How's it going? …So yeah… I've gotten my ranking for school, and I got a 5th place when I have a GPA of 4.33. I mean, I have all A's… How can I go higher than that?

Well, enough of that, here is Blindfold ch.12! Enjoy~!

Oh wait, I forgot…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters here. I mean really, you should know that by now :T

--

Sasuke was dreaming. Which was rare; he never dreamed. To his annoyance, though, the dream was about the day when Naruto kissed Gaara.

'_How could he… way didn't he…' Sasuke bit his lips. And why was this fact bothering him so much? Was the blonde so special to him? _

_No, of course not. No one was, and no one ever will be. So why was he so angry? _

'_Perhaps I…' Sasuke stopped himself. 'No, I need to stop thinking about this. I need distraction… something… anything…' Sasuke thought desperately._

_That was when a rosette came. _

'_What was her name? something about some flower…' before Sasuke could even finish thinking, the rosette asked._

"_Sasuke kun, I had a crush on you for a long time. Will you go out with me?" _

'_Something… anything to get me distracted…' Sasuke paused, and then answered. "Okay, but remember that I don't love you." _

_From the corner, he heard someone running. _

After that, the dreams didn't make sense anymore. Everything melted in, shaping random scenes and people, and then dismissing again.

Suddenly, the masses of people formed into the shape of a familiar man. Then he smelled blood.

"_Ah, well Sasuke…" the man whispered. His form was half covered in the shade, but Sasuke could hear the smirk in his voice._

"_Itachi…?" Sasuke whispered fearfully. The man stepped out of the shade, revealing that it was indeed his older brother._

_Itachi smiled, and Sasuke felt a shiver go down his back. That was when Sasuke saw some form of people beside Itachi. Sasuke walked closer… and gasped. There was his parents, laying the ground… covered in blood. _

_Sasuke felt like throwing up. _

"_Who… who…" Sasuke looked up in horror. Itachi smiled at him, this time threateningly. "No… no… NO!" cried Sasuke._

Suddenly, everything went blank. Somewhere outside of his dream, he heard Naruto's voice.

"I love you…"

It sounded so sad, so desperate, and Sasuke wanted to reply, but he couldn't find his lips. Then, something brushed against his lips.

So there it was.

Sasuke tried to form words, but nothing moved. Darkness took over again, and the rest of his sleep was peaceful.

--

The next morning when Sasuke woke up, he felt like something was out of place. He got out of bed, quickly brushing his hair and dressing into a black button up shirt and a pair of jeans.

He went out of his room. Nothing was out of place…that he could see. He made a face at himself, and went back to his room. When he went in, he noticed a piece of paper on his desk, and walked over to pick it up.

Sasuke's face went pale as he read the note.

'_Thank you, I'm sorry, and good bye…'_

"No…" Sasuke sucked in a shaky breath, and held on to the table, trying to hold himself up. "Oh god, please no…"

He rushed out of his room, desperately hoping to see the other boy. He barged in to Naruto's room, only to find… Nothing.

Sasuke searched the room, an attempt to find anything that belonged to the blonde boy, but the result was the same.

"No, Naruto… please no…" Sasuke choked, feeling the tears forcing out. He made no attempt to stop them.

--

Sasuke felt miserable.

He knew this would happen. Everybody left him. He knew that eventually, Naruto would leave him too.

But why was he so sad? Why did it feel like his heart was going to rip into pieces?

He got up and walked into the bathroom.

In the mirror, a raven with dull eyes stared back. He chuckled darkly.

'I suppose I should go to the school…' he thought.

Sasuke walked out, not caring what he looked like.

--

"Where is Naruto?" Gaara asked as Sasuke walked in.

"How should I know?" Sasuke snapped.

"But you…"

"He left." Sasuke said, and then laughed bitterly.

"What!?" Gaara shouted, shocked. "Aren't you going to look for him?" said Gaara as Sasuke started to walk away.

"And why," Sasuke stopped and looked back, "would I want to do that?"

Gaara stomped over, grabbing Sasuke by the collar.

"You bastard! You really don't know anything, do you?" Gaara shouted.

"He left because he wanted to."

Gaara punched Sasuke across the face, and Sasuke fell to the floor with a loud _thud._ Sasuke glared up.

"He left because of YOU! Because he thought you'd be happy when he's gone!"

Wait, what now? Sasuke's eyes opened wide into a shock.

"He…" Sasuke murmured in a daze, but Gaara continued.

"Do you know what happens to anyone that leaves the School?" Gaara gritted his teeth. "The Superiors will track him down." "They'll kill him."

--

There! I hope by uploading this chapter faster, you all will forgive me.

Review for faster updates! ;D


	13. The streets

GUYYYYYSSSSS!!!! Thank you so much!!! I-I finally reached 100 reviews!! *cries* I'm so happy… When I first started this story, I didn't think anyone would even read it! Again, thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, and supported me! I'll try my hardest to keep improving. Thank you!

And… I do realize this chapter was really late. I apologize. My dad went to Seattle because of his friend's death, and he took the computer with him. He just returned, and I'm updating finally. Sorry!

Disclaimer: Naruto and his friends are not mine… xD

--

"What…?" Sasuke asked in a dazed voice.

The Superiors were the war council of the Fire country. They were also the ones that founded the School. For the most part, though, they stayed invisible. The citizens thought they were imaginary, created only to scare children.

Although the people at School knew that they existed, no one really knew what they did. Some of the high ranking Gifted, such as Gaara, had access to them. Sasuke himself had only heard of them briefly, until now.

"Why would they do that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because… think of what a well trained Gifted could do, when they rebelled." Gaara explained. "It would depend on the power, but most likely, they could cause serious damage."

"But Naruto's power--,"

"They don't care, Uchiha." Gaara growled. "What's important is that he ran away, and he isn't coming back."

"How do you know all this?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Because I…" Gaara gritted his teeth. "How do you think that the Superiors know who ran away? Who has improved? Who did this? Who did that?"

Sasuke didn't answer, but waited for Gaara to go on.

"You know how some of the Gifted…are called in?"

Sasuke nodded.

"The reason is for us to give reports to them."

"What do you mean reports?" Sasuke asked in a confused tone. "Shouldn't the teachers do that?"

"They're not as accurate. Students don't talk as freely in front of them."

"Shit, why are you telling me this now?" Sasuke growled. He started pacing around the hall, not knowing what to do. "Do they always kill the runaways?"

"They might spare him…if they're in a good mood. But, he's not going to be treated the same way anymore." Gaara answered grudgingly.

"And you're going to turn Naruto in?" Sasuke asked in a disgusted tone.

"Do you think I have a choice?"

Sasuke and Gaara exchanged a long look.

"I have to find him before the Superiors do." Sasuke broke the silence.

"Go." Gaara said. "Go look for him. I can fool the Superiors for awhile."

"But you--,"

"I don't care!" Gaara snapped.

Sasuke gave him a confused look.

"I love him too, can't you understand? I care for him just as much you do!" Gaara's voice shook. "But… I know that I can't make him happy." Gaara glared up. "So, you better find him and bring him back."

Sasuke was stunned. This was the first time that Gaara showed so much emotion.

"How much time can you give me?" Sasuke asked.

"At most, three days. It's harder to keep it longer than that."

"I'll find him." Sasuke promised, to himself rather then the other boy. He got up, and before he walked away, he whispered quietly. "Thanks…" Sasuke didn't check to see if Gaara heard, and ran out the School.

* * *

--

"Hey kid. Where have you been?"

Naruto turned around at the familiar voice. Behind him, a boy with white, pupil-less eyes was looking back at him. His long, brown hair was tied back into a loose ponytail.

"Hiya, Neji!" Naruto answered with a wide grin. "Just roaming around for a bit."

Neji was like a big brother to Naruto. He didn't remember, but he was told that he had been a little kid when Neji had found him wandering about the streets. Since then, and as far as he could remember, Neji was there to take care of him.

"Yeah? Well, I was starting to worry." Neji shrugged.

Naruto felt guilty. "Oh, well, I'm back now." Naruto tried to sound casual.

"Yeah. I guess that's what matters." Neji smiled.

For the first time in a long time, Naruto felt peace. 'I guess I never really was fitted as a special.' Naruto thought, a bitter-sweet smile appearing at his face.

Finally, everything would go back to normal.

--

A day had passed. Naruto was just hanging around the streets, when he sensed someone behind him… charging at him. Reflexively, Naruto caught the attacker by the arm, and threw him over without much effort.

"Ouch. I never realized you were so good at fighting, blondie."

"Neji? Oh, I'm sorry!" Naruto apologized when he saw that attacker was indeed Neji. "I didn't realize it was you."

"No need. But where did you learn that?" Neji asked curiously, getting off the floor. Suddenly, Neji seemed to have remembered something. His eyes narrowed slightly. "It seems almost as if you were being trained." Neji's tone was still light and joking, but Naruto could tell a subtle shift in his voice.

"Hehe, almost, huh?" Naruto replied sheepishly, ignoring the shift.

"Jiraia is coming today." Neji said suddenly.

"Really? It's been a while!" Naruto said enthusiastically, happy to change the subject.

"I have something to ask him," said Neji as he walked away, leaving the confused blonde behind.

'What was that about?' Naruto wondered. Suddenly, he heard someone calling.

"Hey, brat!"

"Jiraia? You're here!" Naruto shouted happily as he saw a middle-aged man with spiky silver hair approaching.

"I haven't seen you in a while! Where have you been this time?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, you know, all over the place." Jiraia answered with a laugh.

Jiraia was always traveling. He didn't stay in one spot for a long time, and he didn't usually revisit it for a while, but this place was an exception. With him, Jiraia always brought some interesting stories.

"So, what happened this time?" Naruto asked, quite like a child.

"Oh, well…" Jiraia started, but was interrupted.

"Jiraia, I need to talk to you." Neji said urgently.

"What? Go ahead."

"Privately." Neji said, eyeing Naruto.

"Don't mind me." Naruto said, quickly retreating.

When Naruto turned the corner, he stopped. He felt guilty for eaves dropping at them, but he really wanted to know what was going on.

"I'm thinking Naruto went the School." Neji started nervously.

'H-how does Neji…?' Naruto stuttered in his mind.

"What? How did he?" Jiraia's voice went up.

"I don't know. Naruto's obviously hiding something… and his reflexes have increased so much after he disappeared for a while."

"How did he get in? It's impossible… to-to recognize his power unless you were looking for it. No one knows that he has a power other than you and me."

"That's what I'm wondering about. But if this is true…" Neji trailed off.

"Crap, we have to hurry up and—," Jiraia never finished.

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto came out, bewildered.

"Naruto!? How long have you been…?" Jiraia asked in a startled tone.

"You both… knew about this? About the School? That…I had a power?" Naruto said through clenched teeth.

"Naruto… we—," Jiraia started, but Naruto cut them off.

"Enough! You guys knew everything!" Naruto shouted, running off. He knew that it wasn't a big deal, but it made him angry that they never told Naruto anything. Why would they do that?

Naruto was panting heavily when he came to a stop. He looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings, panicking a little.

'Crap. I ran too far.' He thought, knowing that he should go back. "Oh well. I'm not going back tonight. I'll crash here." Naruto muttered.

* * *

--

'Naruto… Where are you?!' Sasuke bit his lips. A day had already passed, and the second day was almost over. Sasuke closed his eyes again, brushing his hand over the wall. Instantly, a scene appeared.

"_Wait up!" a small boy shouted. _

"_Hurry, or else we're gonna be late for dinner!" a girl slightly older then the boy retorted._

"_You run too fast…" the little boy muttered._

Sasuke sighed and took his hand off. The scene dissolved. Seeing the future of objects was harder than people. Sasuke had gone around the whole city looking for the blonde, but he didn't cross any roads.

Sasuke walked into a park, hoping to find some shelter. Around the corner… on the bench… was a form. A familiar form.

"Naruto…?" Sasuke asked in a quivering voice. The form looked back and froze.

--

"Sasuke…?" Naruto looked back in horror. Why was Sasuke here?

Naruto's head went blank. He couldn't think. So, Naruto did the first thing that came to mind.

He ran.

--

I'm sorry again for the late update. I made the chapter a little longer then my other ones. I'm really sorry! Please review and tell me if you liked it~


	14. Back Again

Hey guys… I'm sorry for the late update. I know it has been awhile, but I couldn't get on for a good reason. I was right in the middle of my Final exam, and when that was over, I moved right to Korea. I'm really sorry. I was having a hard time getting used to everything, and I didn't have a computer.

Thanks to everyone for their patience. Love you all.

Disclaimer: I no own Characters.

--

Naruto ran blindly through the empty streets of the city. All he could hear was he's heavy breathing, his feet hitting the streets, and his heart pounding away madly. Behind him, he could feel Sasuke nearing in. Naruto clenched his jaw and forced his legs to pump faster.

"Naruto, stop!" screamed Sasuke.

"No!" Naruto hissed.

Naruto ignored the ache in his legs. He knew he couldn't out run Sasuke, the fact making him angry. That anger was the only thing that was kept him going.

However, a second later, Naruto felt a hard pull at his collar. Sasuke had grabbed his shirt. The force sent Naruto flying back, into Sasuke, and both of them crashed to the ground.

"LET GO!" Naruto screamed, thrashing violently in an attempt to escape. However, Sasuke had managed a firm grip on the blonde when they fell. Naruto kicked, punched, and bit Sasuke, but his grip only got tighter. Finally, Naruto gave up and settled. He glared up, hissing. "What do you want?"

"Come back," answered Sasuke, unruffled by brusque tone of the blonde.

Naruto snorted. "Why would I want to do that?"

"The school needs you," said Sasuke in his monotonous voice.

A flash of anger shot through Naruto. _Oh, the School. Sasuke was only doing this for the school._

"YOU JERK!" Naruto screamed suddenly, pushing Sasuke aggressively on the chest. Sasuke hadn't expected it, and his grip slipped. The blonde stood up, glaring down.

"Why do you think I left?" he yelled. "It was for you! Because you hated me! You wanted me to disappear… you don't care about me at all!" Naruto spilled all the resentment he had kept until now. "All I wanted was to make everything right again. Why… do you have to make everything so hard for me…?" Naruto's voice quivered, threatening to break into a sob. Naruto covered his face.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered, a quiet shock crossing his face. He stood up, putting his arms around the blonde.

"Don't touch me." Naruto said, pushing the raven away. "Stop pretending to be nice when you don't even mean it."

"I'm not pretending."

"Stop lying!"

"Listen Naruto—,"

"No, I won't listen! I so tired of you lying just because of the schoo—," Naruto got cut off, because Sasuke had locked his lips around the blondes. Naruto struggled, trying to push Sasuke off. Sasuke didn't let go. Naruto slowly stopped, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Sasuke whispered, wiping the tears off the blonde. "I love you."

Naruto didn't answer, but just nodded.

Sasuke kissed him again, and this time Naruto responded.

"Ahem,"

Naruto and Sasuke broke off, looking back at the sound, startled.

Standing there was Jiraiya and Neji.

"Well," said Jiraiya. "Well, this is interesting."

* * *

"I see," said Neji. "So you HAVE been to the school."

Naruto and Sasuke had told Neji and Jiraiya the whole story, from when Sasuke had found him, to how they ended up here.

"Yes. Now that I have explained everything, it's your turn," Naruto looked up, determination showing in his eyes.

Neji sighed. Jiraiya closed his eyes and started. "I suppose there isn't any more point of hiding it…."

_It was 12 years ago. Jiraiya was a High-ranking Gifted. He had a student named Minato Namikaze, the man known as the hero of the country for sacrificing his life and saving the City. _

_The War had begun suddenly, the enemies name being the Kyuubi. There was always a tension between them, and Kyuubi made the first attack._

_The City, being unprepared, was losing. When they thought there was no hope, Minato united the Gifted and fought the Kyuubi. Jiraiya fought alongside of Minato. The war ended in victory, but Minato lost his life in the process. _

_Before he died, he called Jiraiya._

"_Jiraiya…" He whispered._

"_Minato. How are your wounds?"_

"_It's not important. I'm going to die soon" _

"_Don't say things like that. You're gonna get better—," _

"_I know very well that I can't make it. But that's not the reason I called you here. Jiraiya, can you do me a favor?" whispered Minato._

"_You know I'll do anything," Jiraiya answered._

"_Promise me you'll do it. No matter what."_

"_I promise." _

"_Good, I knew I could count on you."_

"_What do you want me to do?"_

"_Jiraiya, I want you to take my son and escape the school."_

_Jiraiya gasped. "Minato…! You know very well that your son has a power!"_

"_Yes, that's why I'm asking you to do this. I don't want Naruto to suffer. I can't let him go through this. Not him. I have to…!" Minato gasped, coughing blood._

"_Minato…!"_

"_Promise me Jiraiya. No matter what."_

"…_Okay. I'll do it."_

"_Thank you… I… knew… you would…" Minato never finished. _

"_Minato? Minato! Wake up!"_

_The doctors came in, hearing Jiraiya's scream._

_That night, Minato's funeral was preformed. _

_Naruto was crying._

"_Naruto." Jiraiya approached._

"_Jiraiya..! d-daddy…!" Naruto sobbed._

"_I know… I know…" Jiraiya hugged the sobbing boy._

"_Naruto," said Jiraiya suddenly. Naruto looked up, confused. Jiraiya put his hand over the blonde's forehead and muttered. "Forget everything that's happened. About the School, about Gifted… and about Minato."_

_Naruto let out a shocked gasp, and fell forward. Jiraiya caught him, looking down remorsefully. _

"_I'm sorry. This is the only way."_

_--_

"So that's why I couldn't remember anything. My memory was suppressed." Naruto muttered.

"Yes." Jiraiya answered.

"Who is Neji, really?" asked Naruto, eyeing the brunette beside him.

"I'm one of the people that the School didn't find out. Jiraiya helped me." Neji shrugged.

"Oh… so you're a Gifted?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Neji glared.

Sasuke stood, confused.

"Don't you understand, you jerk? Naruto is in danger right now. If only you hadn't taken him to the school…"

"Stop it," said Jiraiya. "He didn't know."

_No… it IS my fault, _thought Sasuke.

"Naruto can't escape now. The Superiors will track him down no matter what." Jiraiya went on. "Now the only thing he can do is to go back."

"I'll go too," Neji said.

"Neji…" Jiraiya trailed off, confused.

"Naruto is like my brother. I can't let him face the danger alone." He looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Thank you." Naruto muttered, grateful beyond words.

"Hurry, we don't have much time," said Sasuke suddenly.

"Huh…?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Gaara is buying us some time, but it can't last. We have to hurry."

"Let's go." Neji said. Then they were off.

Jiraiya watched after them, his forehead creased.

"Sorry Minato."

--

Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji crept stealthily along the halls of the South wing. Already, too much time had passed. They decided to go to straight to school, to see if there were any search parties going on.

However, nothing was different about the school. It was serene and quite as always. A door slid open, and Gaara stepped out.

"Naruto…!" He breathed, surprised, and clearly relieved. "You found him." He turned, facing Sasuke.

"Yes." Sasuke answered, making a face akin to a smile.

"I'm glad your back, Naruto. I was sure the Superiors would notice."

"I'm sorry Gaara." Naruto mumbled.

"No, don't be."

They introduced Neji, and Gaara slightly glared at him; Neji only made an amused smirk.

When Naruto and Sasuke had left, Neji had remained. Gaara didn't care to notice; he eyes only followed the blonde with a longing look.

"You like him," said Neji.

Gaara glared and looked away. Neji gave a smirk.

"Why don't you go out with me? I was getting bored."

"Shut up," hissed Gaara, walking away.

"Though," Neji smirked, amused. "I like challenges."

--

There you go. I hoped you enjoyed it.

I'm sorry again for the late update; I'll try to update faster next time.

Thanks for reading! Review! (bows)


End file.
